Not Exactly From The Convent
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: I know, I know... Alanna never went to get her shield, and becomes a high class thief. If this sounds like your story, I'm sorry. Warning: Follows Alanna's love life! r&r! Rated for...things. Disclaimed. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

There will be some cussing. And references to sex. Come on! Medieval Tortall and the Lower City, People! Anyway…0.n…Have fun, peeps!

Important:

Oh, and this goes somewhat with the story: she meets George first, he falls in love with her, but by then she is in love (crushes) on Jon, then it's George again, then Liam, then George.…Wow. Alanna had a weird love life. I just noticed that this looks a lot like another story. Or stories. There are a lot of stories where Alanna become either 1. a rogue 2. an asassin or 3. both/neither/Ihavenoidea!

Three figures sat hunched over a piece of parchment in the flickering light of a single candle. Two of the people were girls. One was a medium sized girl with the fairest skin emerald eyes, and strange hair: it was a light brown, but had natural black streaks woven in. The other was somewhat shorter, with red hair and violet eyes. The man was an almost-white blond hair and tall with blue eyes. (A/N: Swoons Reminds anyone of Joren?) One person would write or draw something, and another would usually immediately scratch it out. Downstairs in the inn, no one guessed what was being planned above their heads.

"Alanna, as the least ugliest person here, we'll let you do this mission. We'll do a similar one in a month or two, that time I'll go."

"Robyn, why can't I go on this mission? Alanna got the last one!"

"Luke, do you really think that the prince would believe a man as much as a fair skinned, petite, fire-haired and tempered, lovely w-woman such-such as-oh, I give up!" Robyn's tone had gone from solemn to hysterical with laughter as Alanna sat silent, face flushed with anger. Suddenly Alanna realized the noise that they were making.

"Robyn, shut up or else someone will hear us!" At this, Luke snorted.

"Oh yeah? Everyone still up either is working here, their silence paid by us as we spend the night, or are the village's drunks."

"We should still finish soon. Reason 1: I'm tired. Reason 2: We have to leave at dawn tomorrow, on horseback. Reason 3: I was planning to get one of the prince's friend's writing tomorrow evening so that **you,** Luke, could start forging the letter. And, finally, reason 4: **_I'm tired._**" At Alanna's tone, the other two thieves quickly put up the parchment and left to each's own room next door. (A/N: If each's isn't a word, it now officially is. See? I even wrote in my dictionary for you. And for all of you like my younger brother, it is in **pen**. So no erasing.)

_Finally. Now I can start getting some sleep._ was Alanna's final thought for the night as her head hit the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alanna! Wake up! It's almost dawn and my Lord Provost's men are looking for three people in this inn! We HAVE TO LEAVE!" At this, Alanna jumped out of bed and raced to put up her things, but saw that they were ready, waiting by the door. _Wow, I'm glad that we sleep in the next day's clothing._

The three plotters rode off into the foggy morning, dust from the road the only thing on their heels. "Oh, thanks Robyn for gathering my _many_ items. Now! To Corus!" Alanna said as she rode up to her friend, and then to the front of their small traveling party. They had stolen the three horses before they had gotten to the last village; the owner of the horses, thanks to Alanna's hallucination spell, thought that he had given them over to Mithros, the Goddess, and the Wavewalker themselves.

"You're welcome. Hey, Alanna. Did you know that Luke has more clothing than you do?" Alanna smiled as Robyn kept on teasing a blushing Luke.

Alanna went through the plan in her head while keeping her eyes on the lookout for other travelers. _First, I will go and get one of the prince's friend's sample of writings. Then, Luke will forge two letters; one, should I get caught in the palace, and the other for the excuse letter. I just have to then meet the prince at the masquerade ball, talk for a moment, and then slip out. After he (and probably some court lady) retire(s) to his rooms and falls asleep, I rob him. If he wakes, I just give him the two letters. I then slip back out and return to the inn in which we are staying, and we live in riches until we rob the next rich victim. That'll probably be one of the prince's lady friends; Luke will get that job. It will be perfect. _?

"Hey, Alanna. You said that you were a noble also, correct?" Alanna nodded to Robyn, still watching the road. "Won't someone notice you at the palace, then? As you know, my parents abandoned me at the wonderful convent, but surely you had met the court. I mean, **someone** has to recognize a girl with fire-red hair and purple eyes." Alanna sighed, having gone over this with them before.

"No. No one will notice me. My wonderful **father**," As she spat out the word, Alanna's expression turned cold with anger. "never took us anywhere out of Trebond. Even when we were at the convent, I had on a magiced disguise. I made sure that that way, if I ever needed to hide, I could just go normally. Besides, people never believe me when I tell them that this is my natural self. Even you didn't believe." Robyn nodded, remembering when the teenage girl that she escaped the convent with suddenly turned into a totally different person, save attitude.

They rode on in a comfortable silence until Alanna noticed something strange. "Luke, you said that we would reach Corus by midafternoon. The sun is setting. Why?"

"Why, Lady Alanna, I thought you _knew_. The sun sets every day, often with another strange phenomenon called a _sunset_. Notice the two words the one is made of. _Sun_. _Set_. After this amazing happening, comes something even stranger. I believe it's called night. Also-" When Luke heard Alanna's growl of annoyance, he cut his mocking short. When she kept silent, he noticed that she was waiting for the answer to her question. "Oh, uh, right…um, I think I messed up on the map?" His answer sounded more like a question than a statement of fact.

Her next question was only a whisper. "How much?"

Luke gulped, fearing this new Alanna. Usually, her anger ran hot instead of this lethal cold. _Obviously,_ someone _wanted more than the two hours of sleep that they all had last night._ "Uh, beg pardon?"

Her voice was so quiet that Luke had to strain to hear anything at all. "How much did you mess up?"

"Oh. Um, looks only like three days short if we cut through the woods." Alanna stared at him for a moment, then gave a slight nod as she pulled her horse off of the woods for the night, the other two following suit.

A little later, Alanna was in a somewhat better mood. "Last call for latrine before I ward camp." When the response was a negative, she gave a tired smile. _This will be the first time in months that we'll get to turn in early._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ug." Alanna groaned. _That was probably the worst dream I ever had. Wait, it feels like someone replaced my mattress with the-_ Alanna's eyes flew open. –_ground_. _Shit. It wasn't a dream. Meaning that everyone else is either waiting for me to unspell camp, or, most likely, still asleep. Meaning that I get the _delightful_ job of waking everyone up. Wonderful. Just wonderful._

"Oh _Lu-uke_. Wake up buddy. We need you to start cooking breakfast, since you two don't appreciate _my_ cooking." When she got no answer, Alanna walked to the door of Luke's tent. "Luke, if you don't answer, I am coming into your tent and invading your personal space." Still no answer. "All right." But when she opened the flap, Luke's bedroll was empty and was rolled neatly into the corner of the tent. Alanna ran to Robyn's tent.

"Robyn, I can't find Luke-oh, Goddess." _I found Luke. _ O.o _Wait…_ Robyn and Luke were asleep. In the same tent. In the same (open) bedroll. _Well, this is a surprise._ Robyn was curled in the curve of Luke's body, his hand on her waist. Blushing, Alanna quietly slipped out of the tent. _How can I wake them up?_ Inspiration struck as Alanna went back to her tent. "Is anyone awake?" she yelled. In about two minutes, Luke ran stealthily out of Robyn's tent and into his own. Five minutes later, Robyn appeared by the small, smokeless fire that Alanna had made.

"So Robyn. Sleep well?" Alanna asked wickedly. Robyn blushed slightly.

"Oh, the same as we always do in the forest, on the ground."

"Uh-huh." _I'll leave her alone for a while. Maybe I can blackmail them with it. But who would I tell? Hmm. I'll need to think about that._

"Finally. Corus. Now, my fellow searchers for treasure and other great things, onward!"

"Wow, Luke. You should have been a Player instead of a mass "treasure hunter." "

"Yeah. The whole world suffers. Can we just get in already? I really want something to drink other than whatever is in Robyn's hip flask." She shuddered; she did **not** want to know what was in there.

"Alanna, shhh! We are _trying_ to be quiet."

"I now hate you, Luke. You know that?" They were waiting a little outside of the city's walls, trying to get in without the guards seeing them.

"Alanna. Go ahead and do the spell. I'm–ah–going to go and see how the guards react to the-um-distraction." With that, Luke went off.

"He just wants to see what today's "distraction" looks like, doesn't he?" Alanna said, watching the blond man run off.

"Yup." Robyn sighed. Even though Alanna's "distractions" (images of buxom, "beautiful" women with little or no clothing on, made by Alanna's Gift) were fake, she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy for today's.

Inspiration struck for Alanna. "Hey, Robyn. Want the distraction to look like you?"

"What?" The woman stared at her friend. She stared into Alanna's eyes, trying to judge her sincerity when she suddenly got a fierce headache. Purple eyes can do that to you. O.n

"No, wait. I can make it so that Luke only sees you, and the guards will see Pricilla." Pricilla was the most used (a blue-eyed blonde) image.

"Oh. Um…sure why not?" She hesitated, then asked, "Alanna, you know, don't you?"

"Maybe. But come on. You have the Gift strong, so you can do the one of you. I need my magic for Pricilla." She looked up, trying to decide the best spot to cast the image. "Luke is in for a nice little surprise."

"A-Alanna, d-did you m-make th-the d-distraction?" Was all that a blushing Luke could say when he next saw the two women, inside the city gate. While his question was addressed to Alanna, he couldn't take his eyes off of Robyn, who was looking down at her feet.

"Why, whatever are you talking about? _I_ only made Pricilla, like usual. Why, it was your loving girlfriend that did anything different. Don't worry, the guards saw Pricilla even if you didn't. Now, I must find a place to stay. You know, two rooms will be a lot cheaper than three. Have fun "_talking_", you two."

"Alanna!" Robyn squeaked, but she had already sped off.

"Now, what's this? The Dancing Dove. Hey, Robyn. Will this place fit your needs?" Alanna called over the loud noise of the crowd.

"Sure, but why don't you look around for tools while I get the rooms?"

"'Kay. Oh, but you might want to get a scarf. Your new boyfriend left you a present." Alanna snickered when Robyn looked at her confused, but looked away and put a hand over part of her neck when she realized what Alanna was talking about. "Oh, you might want to go in and ask for something for your bruise."

"Alanna!" But once again, Alanna had disappeared into the crowd.

…

"Shady place. Shady place. Where is a shady looking place for experienced thieves?" _Oh shit. I'm talking to myself again. Only here, it is a nice shady spooky alley. Wonderful._

"Lost darlin'?" A voice drawled from the shadows. _Oh, crap. Probably some stupid street thug._

"No, sir. In fact, I'll just be leaving-oof." Alanna tripped and almost fell over some nearby crates when the man caught her. _My belt-pouch just got robbed; I know it. That was the easiest time to do so, and I just gave the fucking moment to him. _"Um, thank you for catching me sir, but I'd really like my things back. Including all of the money and um-" cough-_thieving-tools-_cough "-items there." He stepped into the light, allowing Alanna to get a better look at him. He was somewhat tall, with brown hair and laughing hazel eyes. _If his nose weren't so strong, he might be considered handsome. For someone else, I mean. I would never fall in love. Never._

"Quick, aren't ye? But whyever would a young lass such as yourself be carrying 'round tools such as these? _Very_ high quality for someone runnin' around in this part of town."

_That look in his eyes…he's mocking me!_ Alanna scowled and said, "My personal items are of no concern of yours, sir. Please return my things, and I'll be on my way. Besides, those picks are worth more than the few coppers that make my purse, so _give them back_."

"Fine. Here you go, lass. But be careful in this part of the city, hmm?" He handed back all of her things.

"Right…" was all that Alanna could say as she sped off, trying to get to the inn while replaying the scene in her head. _How did he steal my things? I was just guessing when I asked for my things. I thought that I was imagining my things leaving my belt-pouch. Why, I didn't even see his hands move. He sure is good…are all thieves here like him? _She met up with Robyn as Robyn gave instructions to the rooms. She had even taken Alanna's suggestion and combined Luke's room with her own. Meanwhile, Luke had gone to the palace and gotten the writing sample. Tonight he would forge the two needed letters and Alanna and Robyn would get ready for tomorrow's tomorrow night's mask ball and the night of thievery.

"Remember, Robyn. You two can't stay up too late, we have things to do tomorrow. But, have fun." She had to dodge a spoon and fork on her way to her room. "Now, now. I was _serious_." With that, Luke threw his empty soup bowl at her. She didn't completely dodge in time, and got hit hard in the head. "Ow. You guys are mean."

"Good luck shopping you two. My little ladies are all grown up," Luke said with a sniffle. "Oh, and don't get caught stealing."

"Yes Mother. Robyn, quit staring at Luke and get over here! We need to shop for gowns."

"Alanna, you better watch out. I might just put a spider in your bed," Luke said as Alanna paled at the mention of "spiders."

"Luke you know that spiders are under _no_ condition a laughing matter. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must scat." Alanna grabbed Robyn's hand and sped off towards the richer part of the market place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are: Some random rich seamstress's gown making store. I know this, you see, by the fact that it has a pair of a giant silver scissors and a needle. Hmph. Stupid signs with no words." After a trip across the market and leaving several men with broken bones reconsidering their source of income, they had finally come to a gown-maker's shop.

"You didn't have to break all of those men's wrists, Alanna," Robyn said in a hushed voice since they were just outside the shop.

"Robyn! What are you talking about? Those men probably would have raped us after they stole every one of our coppers!" Alanna also remembered to keep her voice down.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know, Alanna. What I was getting at was that you should have tried to mix up your moves a little. It would have been a free living practice dummy."

"Ah. Now that you mention it, I do have a new kick that I want to show you. Maybe when we get back?"

"Sounds wonderful. Right now, though, I want to look at the new gown rages," Robyn said and quickly entered the store. "I'm going to go for a nice emerald color. You, however, should probably get purple."

"Traditional colors for the terrible threesome if Luke gets blue again. Tradition shall once more be upheld and revered. Of course, following tradition, we should go buy black feathered masks." Alanna laughed as she followed her friend to the back.

A boy of around age thirteen, already sworn to the Rouge, ran into the Dancing Dove with upmost news for the King of Thieves and Those at his table. As soon as he approached, all talk minimized greatly. "Majesty! Beg pardon for bargin' in on yer meal, but Marek Swiftknife, Orem, 'Fingers, my brother Shem, and Ercole 'ave all returned from market wiv' broke wrists! Also, rumors are goin' 'round that we weren't th' only ones to get broked." At this, most everyone began to speak to one another in still hushed, worried tones. "Who did it also told me to tell "whoever was in charge of all of th' third-rate thieves stealin' from 'er and 'er friends" that if we don't let 'er alone an' leave 'em some stealin's, th' next 'uns'll come back wiv' more'n broked arms."

"How did this happen? And how d'you know this?" A young man made the question, but when he spoke, everyone quieted. Thanks to this factor, the boy knew to whom he spoke.

"Some _lady_ did it, Sire! She was short, and 'ad bright red 'air and-eyes! 'Er eyes were _purple_! She was wiv' another lady, but _she_ was in th' shadows. We was trying t' take their purses, and my older brot'er was showing me 'ow to do it in th' rich district, and…she was _amazing_! We never saw 'er 'ands _move_!"

"How old was the lass?"

"Not that much older then me, Majesty. She looked t' be about seventeen, same wiv' 'er friend."

_That sounds like the girl that caught me stealin' from her! She fits that description perfectly. Was it her? She must be pretty amazing if it was. I might have someone follow her… _"Thank you for the information." In a louder voice the man called, "Solom! Give this lad somethin' to drink, he seems right parched." Soon enough, a tankard of light ale was passed to the table.

_Man, is this ball boring. _"Alanna, have you talked to the prince yet?" Robyn came up wearing her matching mask and dress, with two glasses of punch in her hands. She gave one to Alanna, who sniffed it mistrustingly. (A/N: Now in the dictionary!) "Really, Alanna. I took some of the spiked punch, yes, but I just gave you the kiddy stuff. I know the rule: No alcohol for spies and high-class thieves about to pull of a major stunt. Anyway, I'm only here to give you moral support; no reason for me not to have fun. Oh!" She giggled, probably drunk from the punch. "Did you see that about fifteen young men put full flasks into this punch?"

Alanna took a sip and said, "Robyn, shut up, you're already drunk. Anyway, you're perfectly correct. Just imagine the following: you and Luke both have the fifteen times(at least)-spiked punch. I leave right after the ball, and probably won't be back until sunrise. You and Luke both "have fun," and I won't be any the wiser. Except for, of course, the fact that you are both naked in the same bed while trying to overcome your hangovers."

"Alanna! You know that's not what I meant!" She giggled again. "But actually, that does sound like a wonderful eveni-" She was interrupted by Luke coming up to join in conversation.

"What were you two talking about?" Luke was dressed in his signature outfit for masqueradeballs: a black feather mask, black full breeches and silk shirt, black leather boots, and most important: a knee-length sapphire tunic trimmed in silver, split at the sides waist down to allow movement.

"Nothing!" Robyn said and blushed. Luke stared at her, then cocked an eyebrow at Alanna.

"We're talking about how you two will spend the Alanna-less night after you both get near drunk on the spiked punch."

Luke blushed and said, "Oh." (I ?(heart) Luke. He's tied up in my closet right now, but if any of you girlies want to borrow him, just ask! He's cute topless, too! O.n !I repeat: I ?(heart) Luke.)

"Robyn, I just came over to ask if you-um-I mean, you don't have to, and if you don't want to, it's okay, but um-"

_This will take _foreverAlanna cut in to save Luke. "What he's saying, Robyn, is that he wants to ask you to dance." Luke gave a look of obvious thanks, and Alanna smiled back.

Just as he was leaving, he said over his shoulder, "Alanna, you need to go talk to the knights. Scat!" Alanna stuck her tongue out in return. _Yes, Luke, I need to, but I feel like sitting for a while. So there!_

Meanwhile (in a galaxy far, far away a.k.a. right across the hall): "Hey, Jon, have you seen those two new arrivals? Mithros! I saw them joking with some new guy, but…wow. You can't miss them; one has red hair and-get this-purple eyes. I asked one of the court sorcerers and he said that they weren't caused by magic! The other one looks just as nice as Delia, and has the same looks-green eyes and brown hair-but has these raven-black streaks in her hair. If you look at them in the right light, they'll change colors from a green-black to a blue-black to a purple-black. Same thing with her-no magic." Jon laughed at his cousin.

"Gary, did you see all of that from your spot right there and talking with a mage?"

"Yeah, why?" Gary looked at his cousin, confused.

"You have sharp eyes, is all. Have you found Raoul's hiding spot for tonight?" the prince said as he scanned the crowd for the tall young knight.

"No, but Alex went to search for him. Hey, Jon? Let's go over and see those girls. _Please_? If I'm with you, I might be able to get _one_ of them." The prince laughed again.

"All right. But are you doing that bad with them? Weren't you with one lady you met at the last ball?" His cousin blushed.

"She bored me." Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "She would bore you too! _Goddess_, Jonathan. It was like talking to a stone _wall_--worse, actually, considering that walls don't talk. All she could talk about was cruelty to chickens! _Chickens_! _Why_ chickens? Well, apparently she thinks that we should ask permission before chopping off their heads and putting them into a stew pot. Anyway, whom are you going to try for? I need to be warned. Again with the eyebrow! And people say I'm strange."

"But cousin," Jon said as they set out across the floor, "you _are_ strange."

"Hello, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself." _Ah! A guard, but how? We were so careful. Better play it cool._ Alanna turned to see two tall men. One had chestnut hair and eyes, but the other one-he looked-Alanna: _amazing._ Moi: Yes, Alanna.-simply amazing. He had coal black hair and sapphire eyes, but the air around him even had the same regal nature. _The prince. Very good. _Alanna made a point to keep her eyes down.

"I am Lady Alianne of Sherwood, your Highness. For you are the prince, are you not?" She curtsied and lowered her eyes. _Wherever is Sherwood?_ thought the prince, but he said nothing. Alanna also was having unsaid thoughts, though hers were quite different. _He's so majestic. Prince Jonathan, you wouldn't mind if I followed you all night, would you? _

"I am." Gary elbowed him hard. "Oh. And this is my cousin, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxon." Alanna came up, smiling.

"I am honored by your presences your Highness, Sir Gareth."

"Gary. Gareth sounds like my father." The other said. _Gary? Humph. What kind of name is Gary?_

"Gary." Alanna amended. "But what are such fine knights doing around an heiress of only a small fief such as myself?" She finally looked up.

"Your-your eyes! They _are_ purple!" Alanna stared at the prince. _Duh. He sure is stupid, but-Goddess! He sure is handsome._

_I think I'm-_Hurriedly, Alanna said something before she could finish her thought "Yes, your Highness. 'Tis the reason I wear such an unusual color as _purple_ for my dress." Jonathan blinked, but was too shocked to say anything. Unfortunately, Gary was feeling left out of the conversation.

_Your Highness, I think I'm falling_-Gary cut her musings short. "Of course. Um-weren't you with another woman? She had unusual hair, brown, but with raven-black-" Alanna cut him short.

"Oh, yeah-I mean-yes. (Miss Congeniality) Her. Um, that was my friend, uh-" _Fairy-tale name. _"Maid-I mean-Lady Marian of Huntington. (I also (heart) Robin O' Th' Hood/Robin Fitzooth/Rob-in-the-hood/**Robin** **Hood**. He has many names, you see.) She is currently with her…friend, Robin of Nottingham, (Hey! Robyn (heart) Robin! Hahaha! Sorry.) on the dancing floor." Once again, the prince could not remember any before mentioning of the places she named, but said nothing of it.

"May I invite you to dance, Lady Alianne?" Jonathan said as he bowed. _That and more, my prince. _(Ug. Am I really writing A/J right now? Gross.)

"Yes. I do believe you may, your Highness," Alanna murmured. _Why am I acting like some lovesick wench that can only think of _love

"Please, call me Jonathan." He gave her a small smile as he took her hand and led her to the floor.

At his slight smile, Alanna felt her insides melt. _Well, I suppose that's _one_ reason._

A couple hours later:

Alanna suddenly fell out of her daydreaming. "What time is it?" she asked. She realized that they were still on the dance floor.

The prince also seemed to be awoken from a dream. "Oh. The hour until midnight bell just rang, didn't it?"

_Shit! _"Oh, Highness! My friend Marian (Robyn, remember?) must be absolutely worried about my whereabouts, she is so silly sometimes!" Alanna then giggled like the mindless flirt she was pretending to be. "She's worse than my old nursemaid, that one. Oh well, she might hurt herself if she worries too much!" _Though I doubt that she's worrying too much right now. 'Least, not with Luke with her._ "Good night, Highness." She got up, and, in a whisper, said, (that's a lot of commas!) "Oh, and tell Sir Gareth not to get his hopes up with Lady Marian. She and Lord Robin are courting, or could you not tell?" With that, she left. _Now, the _real _work may begin. Where oh where are the prince's rooms? _She pulled herself into a small alcove and replaced her uncomfortable dancing shoes with soft kid leather boots. _Ah, much better. _She looked around, and, seeing no one, ran into a closet to finish changing into a maid's clothing.


End file.
